Alvin and the Chipmunks: First snow
by Devastator1775
Summary: The first snow. Fun outside. throwing snowballs, making snowmunks, having fun with your boyfriends and girlfriends. But what if something bad happens? Alvin/Brittany,  mostly  Simon/Jeanette, Theodore/Eleanor
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks, the chipettes or any other related character. I own this story.

**REVIEW** AFTER READING

* * *

><p>I know that winter hasn't come yet, but since it's currently freezing here in Belgium as I'm writing this story, I found it very fitting. besides, who doens't love snow?<p>

This story was meant to be a one-shot, but it will be a story with a few chapters. I'll give ONE HINT. it will have to do with Jeanette. that's it. No more hints. you can guess.

* * *

><p><strong>CGI Movie versions of the chipmunks and chipettes.<strong>

* * *

><p>The first snow. It's a marvelous sight, no matter how old you're getting. That went through Dave's mind as he watched through the window to the falling snow flakes. It was still early and Dave was the first one up. The boys and girls will be so enthusiast when they notice it. The sudden squeals yells of happiness upstairs confirmed this.<p>

"DAVE, IT HAS SNOWED!" the three voices of his boys, Alvin, Simon and Theodore yelled.

"I know!" Dave yelled.

Dave walked over to the stairs and watched his three boys slide down the railing. All blabbering at once, running over to the window to watch the snow.

"Can we go outside?" Theodore asked.

"After breakfast." Dave said. "Where are the Chipettes?"

"Still getting excited about their first snow." Simon said.

"First snow?" Dave asked.

"We never really saw snow in Australia." Brittany's voice said. "Only on TV and pictures."

Dave looked behind him and saw Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor getting down. The talked excited against each other.

"It didn't really snow in the place we grew up." Jeanette said. "Snow is rare in Australia and only falls in certain places. Not where we grew up." She seemed a bit sad, but her expression became joyous again when she noticed the falling snow flakes. Her eyes dilated and almost started to sparkle.

Eleanor skipped to the window, where the boys were watching the falling snow. "It looks beautiful." She said, leaning dreamily on her arms. "Even more beautiful than I've ever imagined."

They went to the kitchen for breakfast. (Toaster waffles for everyone!) and after that the boys ran to the closet to get their winter vests and mittens. As Dave was putting on his own winter wardrobe he saw that the girls seemed a bit sad.

"Why do you look so sad, Jen?" Simon asked his girlfriend, as he wrapped his dark blue scarf around his neck.

"We don't have warm clothes for in the snow." Jeanette said.

"I thought that …Ian …had made clothes for you?" Alvin asked, giving a very angry expression mentioning Ian's name.

"Actually, he hired someone to make them." Brittany said. "But never those kind of clothes."

"Luckily that you have me." Dave said, walking over to the closet and getting out a box. He opened it and got out some winter clothes. It were warms vests, all in the Chipettes trademark colors, with matching scarfs, mittens and bonnets. "Will these do?" he asked with a smile.

The girls' eyes grew wide and enthusiastically screaming they ran to Dave and grabbed their outfits. They almost literally jumped into the warms vests and pulled on their mittens. They turned to the boys, who's jaws dropped at the sight of their girlfriends' new attire.

"You look …" Theodore began.

"Just …damn …." Alvin continued.

"Gorgeous." Simon finished.

The three girls giggled.

"Let's go." Brittany said, grabbing Alvin's arm and running to the door. She jump eagerly up and down as Dave slowly walked (on purpose) to the door. "open it open it open it open it!" Brittany yelled.

Dave chuckled and opened the door. Immediately, six chipmunks ran outside, in a blur of red, pink, blue, purple and two shades of green.

"Hello Dave." Mrs. Robinson, their elderly neighbor said. The elderly lady was siting in armchair on the porch, watching the children playing in the street.

"Hello Mrs. Robinson." Dave said. "Can you believe all this snow?"

"I know. The weatherman said it was not going to, but I felt it in my bones." Mrs. Robinson said. "So I made some hot coco yesterday for the children in the street. After playing in the snow, they'll need it."

"You're the best, Mrs. Robinson." Dave said. "I need to go to the store. Can you keep an eye on the boys and girls?"

"Two eyes, as much I can miss them." Mrs. Robinson said with a smile.

"HAVE FUN, GUYS!" He yelled. "I'm going to the store. I'll be back in twenty minutes. If there is trouble, go to Mrs. Robinson."

"OKAY, DAVE!" Six chipmunk voices yelled, spread around the yard.

Dave chuckled and walked over to the car.

Brittany was dancing around, watching her feet sank into the cold snow. She sighed happily and did another twirl.

Splash! Brittany gave a loud scream as something cold flew against her neck. She angrily turned around and saw Alvin, holding a snow ball the size of a small marble.

"Tag, your it." Alvin laughed.

"ALVIN SEVILLE, YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Brittany yelled as she ran on four limbs towards Alvin, who scurried away. Both were laughing, however, so it couldn't be that bad.

"Slowpoke! Slowpoke." Alvin chanted, as he didn't notice that Brittany was gaining on him.. "SlowpoOUCH!" Alvin and Brittany rolled over the snow, both laughing. They stopped rolling, Alvin laying on his back and Brittany on top of him. Both were out of breath and still chuckling. They gazed into each other's eyes.

"You really are a snow angel, you know that?" Alvin whispered.

Brittany giggled and got of Alvin. "Flatterer." She turned around and brushed some snow of her.

"Just telling the truth, Britt." He said, as he was rolling another snow ball, wanting to take back Brittany for that little roll of their. As he turned around to throw the marble-sized snowball, he got one himself in the face.

"GOTCHA!" Brittany yelled.

Alvin wiped the snow of his face and produced a mischievous smile. Brittany giggled, as she knew what would happened. "Don't even think about it, Alvin." She giggled, already starting to fast-walk away.

"TOO LATE!" Alvin yelled, as he ran towards Brittany, on both paws and feet. Brittany gave a amused squeal and ran away, laughing.

* * *

><p>Simon, who was sitting on a branch of a tree in the backyard, shook his head as he saw his brother play with his girlfriend. He certainly didn't think about joining them, or even disturb them.<p>

"Simon? Where are you?" he heard Jeanette's voice call him. He saw his girlfriend walking under the tree, clearly searching for him.

"Up here!" Simon yelled.

"Where?" Jeanette said, trying to find the source of the voice.

"UP! HERE!" Simon yelled again, a bit louder.

Jeanette tried to look up so far, that she fell backwards. "Ouch!"

Simon shook his head in amusement and started to climb down. "Someday, that clumsiness is going to get you hurt."

"It already did, I think." Jeanette said, getting up and brushing away some snow of her ….behind.

She blushed as Simon also wiped some snow she missed, away. "You're such a gentleman, Simon." She said, faking a British accent. "But please, do not touch my buttocks …without my permission." She giggled.

"Certainly not, luv." Simon said, also faking a British accent. "But to be honest, my dear, if it didn't look that good, I would have less problems restraining myself."

"Simon, you dirty …" Jeanette whispered as she gave him a soft push. "What if the others heard what you said."

"What? That I think you have a nice …behind?" He asked.

She gave him another soft push and blushed underneath her fur. "yes, THAT." She whispered against him. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Jen." Simon said, placing an arm around her shoulder.

Jeanette giggled as she saw Brittany, who was still being chased by Alvin, ran past them. "HI SIMON! HI JEANETTE!" She yelled.

"BYE SIMON! BYE JEANETTE!" Alvin yelled as they ran along.

"What caused this?" Jeanette asked.

"Alvin threw a snowball in Britt's neck. Britt chased. Britt caught him. They got up. Alvin wanted to throw one again, but instead got hit himself. Now Alvin chasing Britt again." Simon said, using short words, much to Jeanette's amusement. "Oh, and now Alvin caught Brittany …and now they're kissing."

Jeanette giggled again, released herself from Simon's arm and walked away from him. "Looks a bit too dangerous to me." She said.

Simon, feeling 'Alvin-like', got a 'good' idea and quickly made a snowball. "JEANETTE, THINK FAST!" he yelled as her threw the snowball. Jeanette, not thinking fast, turned around and got the snowball right against her head. She squeaked in pain.

Simon gasped. "JEANETTE! I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen." He apologized. "A-are you okay."

Jeanette, who was still wiping snow off her face, turned away from him and started to make sobbing sounds. Simon ran toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off, ran to a place a bit farther and crouched down.

"Jen, please don't be mad." Simon said, as he slowly walked towards her. "I-i-it was an accident. Jeanette?"

Jeanette didn't say a word. She just sat there, still turned away from him. Simon, feeling very uneasy, placed a hand on her shoulder. This time, she didn't shake it off. "Jen?" he asked. "Can you forgive me?"

SPLASH! Faster than Simon could react, Jeanette had gotten up and pushed a handful of snow in Simon's face. She ran away laughing, as Simon wiped off the snow of his face.

"Yes, dear Simon." Jeanette giggled, hiding behind the three, only her head popping beside it. "I can forgive you."

Simon cleaned his glasses, smiling. "Is that the way you want to play it?" he asked, grinning mischievously. "That's just fine by me." He ran towards her. Jeanette gave an amused squeal and ran off, Simon just a few inches away from her. But Simon, being a bit faster than Jeanette, quickly caught her. They rolled in the snow, much as Alvin and Brittany did earlier and ended up laying on each other.

Jeanette was still giggling, as Simon brushed away some snow off her cheek. She took a few breaths and wanted to get up, but Simon pulled her down again.

"Not that fast, Jen." Simon said, grinning. "I still want to get you back for that snow-in-my-face-trick."

"Simon, you ran after me and caught me." Jeanette said. "I don't think there much more you can mmmmh." She was interrupted, as Simon planted his lips against hers. He released her lips, making Jeanette blink a few times, like she didn't know what happened. "…do."

"Apparently THAT." Simon chuckled. Jeanette blinked a few times again and then brightly smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"I don't know what I would do without you." She whispered against him.

"Me neither." Simon said as he held her closer.

* * *

><p>Eleanor was happily skipping in the snow, giggling while she did it. She just scurried from one place to another. She stopped to watch Simon and Jeanette hug each other. She smiled and turned to watch Theodore, who was building a snowman. Well, a snowmunk, to be more accurate.<p>

"Theo, need a little help?" She yelled at him.

"No, I'm good." He yelled.

"Oh." Eleanor said and let her head droop with a sad face.

"But I'm ready to make one with you now." Theo said and he scurried over to her. Eleanor's smile brightened. They immediately began working on the snowmunk. Working together, they could build it higher than working alone. Well, it worked with the two first balls, but the snowmunk was too– tall to put the third one, the head, on it. Neither of them could reach it, even if Theodore was standing on the tips of his toes.

"If Dave were here, he would help us." Theodore said, after another failed attempt to put the head on the snowmunk.

"Then it wouldn't be OUR snowmunk, wouldn't it?" Eleanor said.

"I guess it wouldn't." Theodore said. He noticed something in the corner of his eyes. "Get that flowerpot, Ellie."

"Theo, that's one is too small." Eleanor said. "We still won't be able to reach it."

"It is also the only one there is." Theodore shrugged.

The two chipmunks went to retrieve the small, almost flat flowerpot and brought it to the snowmunk. Theo stepped on the flowerpot, who wobbled a bit. "Okay, Ellie, give me the head."

With a little trouble, Eleanor lifted the (for a chipmunk) heavy ball and moved it to Theodore.

"Maybe you should roll it to me, instead of carrying it." Theodore said.

"Then more snow will stick to it and it will become heavier." Eleanor puffed. "And it's already heavy enough as it is."

Eleanor arrived at Theodore's flowerpot and lifted the snowball over her head. "Please take it fast, I can't hold this too long." She said.

Theodore grabbed the snowball and took it of Eleanor's hands, who then eagerly watched as Theodore tried to lift the snowball over his head to put it on to of the unfinished snowmunk.

Theodore still had to stand on the tips of his toes to put it on.

"Almost …there." He said. He was so busy getting the head on top of the snowmunk, that he didn't see that the flowerpot he was standing on was slipping away. Eleanor, however, noticed this. However, a bit too late.

"Theodore, watch…!" She began.

Too late. The flowerpot slipped from under Theodore's feet, causing the green-clad chipmunk to fall forward, right into the snowmunk, who collapsed. The snow head fell out of his hands, right on top of Theodore's head. Eleanor covered her eyes as this all happened.

"Is it over?" She asked, still holding her hands in front of her eyes.

"It is." Theodore said.

Eleanor removed her hands and fell into a laughing fit. Theodore was covered in snow, only his head sticking out of all the snow. He kinda looked like a ….snowmunk. Theodore apparently knew this, because he was laughing too.

"Quick, get the scarfs, a hat and a broom." Theodore chuckled. "We can still finish this snowmunk."

"Silly Theo." Eleanor giggled.

"Better get out of here before I catch a cold." Theodore said, trying to dig his way out of his snowy chains. Eleanor quickly dashed forward before Theodore got out and planted a kiss on his lips.

"You are my favorite snowmunk, Theo." Eleanor whispered. She giggled and ran away and left a speechless and dazed Theodore behind her.

"What a girl." He said against himself, as he freed himself of the snow.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong> AFTER READING


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, yada yada yade, you know the drill.

**REVIEW** AFTER yada yada yada, you know this drill too.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Robinson watched from her armchair on the porch to the playing Chipmunks en Chipettes in the Neighbor's yard. She smiled as she the three couples play and express their feelings for each other. She laughed as she watched Brittany being chased by Alvin. She giggled as she saw Jeanette taking Simon back for that snowball in her face and she watched lovely as the youngest couple were making their snowmunk.<p>

But she felt something in her bones, something bad was going to happen. She prayed that it would be just that, a feeling and that the six kids in the yard would be spared off pain or anything else.

Brittany, who previously was caught by Alvin, but after a short series of kisses, had again thrown a snowball against him, resulting into a renewed chase. But she really started to become tired.

"Alvin." She said. "Can we please stop? By paws and feet are starting to hurt because of the cold."

Alvin stopped in his tracks, slipped and bumped against Brittany, resulting the two Chipmunks falling on the ground, on top of each other, once again.

"We REALLY should stop meeting like this." Brittany giggled, planting a kiss on Alvin's cheek.

"Maybe we should." Alvin chuckled, getting up and pulling his girlfriend up. "But it's so much fun getting to know you up close."

Brittany gave Alvin a soft push. "Stop it, Alvin." She giggled.

"Although I wouldn't mind getting to know you from REALLY up close." Alvin teased as he wrapped his arms around Brittany.

"Alvin." She whispered, looking around for someone who might have heard that. "We're still kids."

"So what?" Alvin said. "My parents were not much older then me before they got the three of us."

"Neither were mine." Brittany said, pushing Alvin of her. "Neither were the parents of EVERY chipmunk in the world."

"So, what's your point?" Alvin asked.

"Both our parents, and those of every other chipmunk, were wild chipmunks." Brittany said. "We're …not."

Alvin knew where she was heading. "And we are international megastars, so you think that having …you know at, our age would ruin our lives, become international trash instead of superstars?"

"Not really that." Brittany said, looking at the branches of the only tree in their yard, where Simon and Jeanette were sitting. "I don't know what you know, but I don't know how to raise a child."

Alvin froze. He never thought of that… well, of course he had thought of that, who haven't? But now she mentioned it. One day, he would become a father, have his own family. Alvin shook his head.

"Alvin, are you alright?" Brittany asked the seemingly frozen Alvin.

Alvin turned around and smiled.

"Off course, Britt." Alvin said. He rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous smile. "I'm …sorry that I said that …you know …about getting to know you from really up close."

"Why?" Brittany asked, taking a few steps in his direction and taking his hands.

"I didn't know it would upset you this much." Alvin said.

Brittany smiled and shook her head. "I'm not upset, Alvin." Brittany smiled. "I'm actually looking forward to have a kid of my …our own one day. But not …right now. I first want to know HOW I should raise a child, before experiencing the …fun of making one." She winked at Alvin. "I hope you can wait that long."

Alvin took Brittany in his arms and moved closer to her ears. "I can wait, but maybe we can call a company that makes condoms to fabricate ones that …fit us."

Brittany blushed underneath her fur and gave Alvin a soft push. "Don't even think about it …not right now. Maybe in two years."

"Like I said." Alvin said, pulling Brittany closer for a kiss. "I can wait."

Splash! Both chipmunks screamed as they suddenly were bombarded by a rain of snowballs.

"THEODORE! ELEANOR!" the two yelled, trying to dodge the snowballs.

"Hey, you started it …with each other." Eleanor yelled, throwing the snowballs Theodore was making.

"You want to turn this into a war?" Alvin yelled.

"SURE!" The two youngest chipmunks yelled.

At that moment, the two oldest chipmunks first quickly made a 'fortress' where they could hide for the bombardment and started rolling their own snowballs.

Alvin grinned at Brittany, holding two snowballs. "Ready?"

Brittany giggled. "Yeah." She said, also holding two snowballs.

"CHAAAARGE!" Alvin yelled and both he and Brittany ran from behind their fortress in the direction of their two youngest siblings, who tried to hold off the attack by throwing even MORE snowballs.

Eleanor grinned at Theodore, who just dodged on of Alvin's snowballs. "Still having fun, Theo?"

"Hey, as long it is with you I'm having the time of my life." Theodore said, throwing a snowball to Brittany, who squealed and ducked to dodge it, resulting her to get hit by one of Eleanor's. Brittany got a mischievous grin and charged at Eleanor.

"You better run, Ellie." Theodore calmly said. Eleanor ran away, laughing as Brittany chased her.

"Just between you and me, little brother." Alvin said against Theodore, hodling two snowballs by his side, like it was some sort of a scene from an old cowboy movie. Theodore grabbed two snowballs and got into position.

"This yard ain't big enough for the both of us." Theodore said, in a cowboy-isch accent. (or how you wanna call it).

"SURE SEEMS BIG ENOUGH FROM UP HERE, COWBOY!" they heard Simon's voice yell from the three.

"GO BACK KISSING YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Alvin yelled, just before one of Theodore's snowballs hit him in the face. "No fair, Theo!"

"GOOD HIT, THEO" Jeanette yelled. "ELLIE, WATCH OU …too late."

Simon chuckled as he watched their siblings compete against each other. "You want to join them, Jen?"

Jeanette shuffled closer to Simon and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Nope."

"Me neither." Simon said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

A snowball hitting the three made Jeanette startle. "I-I-I want to go down now."

"Jen, where high and dry here." Simon reassured. "I'm sure that …WATCH OUT!"

Simon pulled Jeanette closer, making her dodge a snowball that flew in their direction. Simon, getting angry, turned to the siblings playing. "CAN YOU WATCH OUT? YOU NEARLY HIT US." He yelled.

"SIMON, WATCH OUT" Jeanette yelled, giving him a hard push. The next thing Simon knows, a whole bunch of snow falls down, taking Jeanette with it. Simon's heart nearly stopped. He immediately started climbing down. He started to panic. Where was Jeanette?

Alvin, Brittany and the others quickly ran to the three. They also had seen what happened.

"SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY." Alvin rambled. "I didn't mean to…"

"I KNOW, ALVIN." Simon yelled, searching for Jeanette. Then he saw it. Jeanette violet bonnet, half buried in the snow. He started to dig. The others helped. They quickly found her. Her eyes were closed.

"J-J-Jeanette?" Simon asked. No reaction. Eleanor threw herself into Theodore, crying and Brittany hid her face in Alvin's chest, sobbing.

"JEANETTE!" Simon yelled.

Jeanette coughed, bringing a feeling of relief over the five other chipmunks. She opened her eyes and weakly looked around.

"Simon." She said with a faint voce, extending one arm. "Simon, my arm …it hurts." Tears started to well up in her eyes. "So tired."

"Stay awake, Jen." Simon said, grabbed her extended arm. He quickly noticed that her other arm was broken, because Jeanette gave a loud scream as he grabbed it. "Sorry, Jen."

"Not …not your fault." Jeanette weakly said. She wrapped her good arm around his neck and nuzzled her head against his shoulder. "It hurts."

"I'm getting Mrs. Robinson." Alvin said, running away. Brittany followed him.

"Feel …so weak." Jeanette said with a fading voice. "A-am I going t-t-t-to d-d-d-d…"

"No, no, no." Simon quickly said, bringing her to the front door. "You just fell down from a tree, got buried in snow for a few minutes and broke your arm. You just feel a bit weak, that's all."

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." A voice said. Simon turned around and saw Mrs. Robinson running towards them, having Alvin and Brittany on her shoulders. She took her cellphone out of her pocket. "I always knew this hotkey would come in handy."

"Which hotkey?" Alvin asked, checking out the number on the phone. "A VET?"

"The best vet of the town." Mrs. Robinson said. "And a good friend of mine, so be kind when so comes here. Yes, Daisy, it's Rita. You must come immediately. I think Jeanette broke her arm. That soon. Okay, dear."

"But a vet?" Alvin said. "We're not pets."

Brittany gave Alvin a push. "But we're animals, Alvin." She said. "Remember what happened with Simon last summer because he was treated by a normal doctor?"

"Don't remind me." Alvin said. "Okay, you're right."

"Why do you always get so upset when we call a vet to treat us when we're hurt?" Theodore asked.

"Because I sometimes forget we're animals." Alvin said.

"Give her to me, Simon." Mrs. Robinson said. Simon carefully placed Jeanette on Mrs. Robinson's hand.

"N-no" She weakly protested. "S-Simon."

"I'm here, Jen." Simon said, climbing on Mrs. Robinson's arm.

"Don't …don't…" Jeanette faintly said, her eyes closing.

"Stay awake, Jen." Simon said. He noticed that Mrs. Robinson was heading towards their house. "Mrs. Robinson, how are we going to get in? Dave won't be back for ten minutes."

"He gave me a key once." Mrs. Robinson said, getting her keys out of her pocket and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Dave couldn't believe it. He was gone for ten minutes and one of the girls breaks an arm. And Jeanette, none of the less, the one who's always careful. As he drove to his home he saw a van parked outside his house. Probably the vet Mrs. Robinson talked about. He parked the car and went inside. He hadn't closed the door or four out of six chipmunks came running to him, all yelling together.<p>

"Easy, easy, fellows." Dave said. "How is Jeanette? Where is Mrs. Robinson?"

"Mrs. Robinson went back home." Eleanor said. "She wanted to bake something for Jeanette."

"Such a kind old lady." Brittany smiled.

"Where's Simon?" Dave asked.

"He with Jeanette and the vet." Alvin said.

"Why?"

"Well, first the vet asked us the stay here, because she wanted to work in quiet and that wouldn't work with five concerned chipmunks around her." Theodore said.

"But Jeanette kept panicking and calling for Simon." Eleanor said, smiling a bit. "So the vet allowed Simon to be there."

"She told us to tell you that you could be there if you arrived." Alvin said. "So…you can enter."

"Stay here." Dave said, entering the living room. The vet smiled as she saw him enter. He noticed that Simon was sitting next to Jeanette, holding her hand, talking to her. Well, more that he was asking questions and she answered them."

"How's she doing?" Dave asked.

"Better, since her boyfriend came here." The vet said. "I've seen many animals panic in my career but none ever wanted their boyfriend with her for a simple cast around the arm."

"It hurt, so I panicked." Jeanette defended herself. She looked at the cast that the vet was putting on.

"Jeanette, look at me." Simon said. Jeanette quickly turned her head.

"Okay, the theory of bohr?" Simon asked.

"Ow, I know that one." Jeanette said, squeezing her eyes. "Give me a sec."

"What are they doing?" Dave asked.

"This is how I could manage to put a cast around her arm without her squirming to much." The vet said, smiling none of the less at the embaressed Jeanette.

"I never have broken my arm before…" Jeanette shyly said. "And I got buried in snow."

"So, anyway." Dave said. "What's the damage?"

"Broken arm, a twisted ankle, some bruises and cuts and a little hypothermia." The vet summed up. "The arms is in a cast, I put a bandage around the ankle, I cleaned the wounds and made sure she was warm. It'll take a month or so, put she'll make a full recovery.."

"Thank you." Dave said. "What do I own you?"

"I'll send up the bill." The vet smiled.

"Thank you." Dave said again.

The vet turned to Jeanette. "And YOU be careful." She said. "You can't walk on that ankle for a week and a half, so find some sort of transportation for you."

"We'll still have that wheelchair from that time from my accident." Simon said.

"Perfect." The vet said, turning to Simon. "YOU take good care of her. If Rita calls me and tells me you aren't spoiling her …."

"Don't worry about that." Simon smiled. "I'll spoil her rotten."

"Glad to hear that." The vet said. "Good day."

"Good day. "Dave said.

As soon the door closed, the four other chipmunks came running in the living room.

"Jen, are you alright?" Brittany asked.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Eleanor asked concerned.

"Need a pillow?" Theodore asked.

"Jeanette, how many fingers am I showing?" Alvin asked.

"Guys, guys, GUYS." Dave said. "Give the girl some space."

"Sorry Dave." The four chipmunks said.

"Everyone to the kitchen." Dave said. "Let Jeanette rest a bit."

Dave went to the kitchen and the four chipmunks followed. Simon wanted to follow too, but Jeanette grabbed his arm. "No." she said. "Don't go."

"Jen, you're alright." Simon said. But then he saw how terrified her eyes stood. "Are you?"

"I'm scared, Simon." Jeanette said. "I haven't felt this scared before since that great storm a few months ago."

"Why are you scared?" Simon asked.

"That's the scary part." Jeanette said. "I don't know why."

"I think I know." Simon said, taking a seat next to her. "You could have lost your life back there. No wonder you're upset."

Jeanette nodded and wrapped her good arm around Simon's neck. "Thank god that I had you."

"I'll be here for you, always." Simon said, carefully pulling her closer for a kiss. "Always."

Jeanette squeaked in pain. "Simon, my arm."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"SIMON, DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?" Dave yelled. "TO THE KITCHEN!"

Simon shook his head, gave his girlfriend a quick kiss and scurried to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW AFTER READING<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislaimer**: I do not own Alvin and the Chimunks, yada yada yada, own this story.

* * *

><p>That night, Jeanette had a little bit trouble getting to sleep. How else could she? She was used to sleeping on her side, the side that now had an arm in a cast. She grunted and stared at the 'ceiling' of her bed.<p>

"This is going to give me a stiff neck." She whispered to herself. She sat up and scanned the dark room. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of sleep. The first thing she noticed was Alvin snoring. She was used to it now, but in those first weeks she lived with Dave and the Chipmunk, it drove her and her sisters crazy. She ignored the sound and listened to the other sounds. She could hear Theodore's and Eleanor's soft snoring, like a bumblebee humming around a flower.

She giggled as she heard her eldest sister talk in her sleep again. Listening to Brittany's talk in her sleep was sometimes more entertaining than anything else.

But then she noticed that one sound was missing. The calm, resting sound of Simon's respiration as he slept, like an ocean that calms the mind. The one thing that she always focused on if she couldn't sleep.

Her heart stopped. What if he …? She shook her head. No, can't be. You're exaggerating, Jeanette. She grabbed her glasses and placed them on her head. She let her eyes get used to the dark, and then she saw him. A dark, bespectacled silhouette sitting up in his bed, watching her. He must have noticed that she was awake. She waved at him, silently hoping that his eyes were used to the dark and could see her.

Much to her pleasure, he waved back. She saw him jump out the bed and walking over to her. Jeanette quickly fixed her hair a bit. Even after all this time, she got all 'fangirl' if Simon would come to her, even speak to her. It was almost they haven't been boyfriend-girlfriend for a year now. But Simon liked it, he found it cute. A thing that always made Jeanette giggle and blush if he told her.

"Hi Simon." She whispered as he approached her bed.

"Can't sleep?" Simon asked.

"No, I'm sleeping with my eyes open, sitting up and talking." She said. She smiled softly at him and opened her arms. "Come here."

Simon chuckled and jumped on the bed, kneeled down by her, wrapped his arms around her and let his fingers run through her hair. She quietly moaned under the feeling. She grabbed his hand and gave it a kiss, placing it on her cheek afterwards.

"Want to go out?" Simon asked.

"Si, it's too late to go on a date." Jeanette giggled.

Simon rolled his eye and gave his girlfriend a soft pat on the nose. "No, silly, literaly 'out', like outside, watch the skies, see some stars, … being together without noisy siblings around us."

Jeanette bit her lower lip. It sounded very tempting. "But Si, I am forbidden to walk with my sprained ankle for at least a week." She whispered against him.

Simon answered the question by lifting Jeanette in his arms and jumped of the bed with her, falling on his behind in the process. "Kinda …like that." Simon said, trying to shake the pain of his tailbone. "You alright, Jen? I had a smoother landing in mind."

Jeanette giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm alright."

Simon chuckled. He made his way to the door, gently placed Jeanette on a book and opened the door. After picking Jeanette up he walked to the stairs, where Simon and Dave just had installed a chipmunk-sized slide.

Jeanette looked at the slide as they walked to it and then to Simon. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"No" Simon smiled as he sat down the slide and pushed himself off. Jeanette tried not to scream as they flew down.

"Now, wasn't that fun?" Simon asked.

"Let's not to that again sometimes." Jeanette said, shaking her head.

Simon chuckled and made his way outside. Jeanette gasped as she saw the stars in the sky. Together with all the snow, it made a spectacular sight. Then she looked at Simon, who wasn't surprised at all. Then she remembered the times he spent behind the computer this week, checking out star charts and the weather.

"You planned this." Jeanette realized.

"What day is it?" Simon nonchalantly asked.

"What?" Jeanette asked. "December the 3th."

"Not anymore." Simon said, as his miniature watch sounded. It read 00:00. Midnight.

Jeanette smiled. "December the 4th."

"And we have been a couple for a year now." Simon said. "Happy anniversary."

Jeanette gasped as Simon caught her in a surprise kiss, which she instantly deepened. Simon wrapped her arms around her and let his hands glide over her back. Jeanette did the same thing, only with her good arms and clutched her good hand in Simon's shirt. The moment went on for several minutes, with the only sound the occasional moan of Jeanette. As they parted lips, she could swear she saw steam coming out of Simon's ears.

"That …was …wow." Simon said.

"Indeed." Jeanette breathlessly said. She took a seat on his lap and together they watched the stars. Half an hour passed before Jeanette fell asleep. Simon gently took her in his arms again and brought her back to their room. A thing that only could because Simon had to wake up Dave, who knew of Simon's little plan, and let him bring them back to their room.

After Dave had dropped them of in their room and went back to his own bed, Simon gently placed Jeanette back in her bed. He smiled at her, thanking whatever Gods might linger out there, that this Angel of the trees was his and his alone.

He gave Jeanette a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Jen." Simon whispered. The only reaction that Jeanette gave was a moan, a smile and she turned on her good side.

Simon hopped back into his bed and was soon asleep as well, his dreams filled with Jeanette.

* * *

><p>"I'll be back after I have dropped of the boys and the girls off in school." Dave said, standing in the doorway. "Will you be alright?"<p>

Jeanette, resting in the couch, on a pillow, with a table with drinks and some snacks next to her and her favorite movie on the TV, shrugged. "I don't know." She said. "I could be IF I could go to school."

"Sorry Jeanette." Dave said. "The Vet said that you have to stay home for a week, so your ankle can heal."

"It can heal at school?" Jeanette tried.

Dave chuckled. "See you in a while, Jeanette."

Jeanette sighed as she saw Dave leave with her sisters, their boyfriends and her boyfriend. She waved to them and they waved back as the car left. She sighed again and made herself comfortable, deciding to take a little shut-eye. That lasted about 30 minutes, after which she noticed that Dave still hadn't returned.

She grabbed a cheese ball from her table and took a bite. 'What's keeping him?' she thought as she munched down the snack. 'Even with traffic, it should just take about 15 minutes.'

A terrible thought came to her. It had been snowing, so the roads were slippery. What if …?

"NO!" She yelled. "Please, NO!"

Then she noticed Dave's car pulling up the driveway and she gave a sigh of relief. Nothing had happened. Wait, what was Dave holding in his hands.

"I brought someone for you, Jeanette." Dave said as he came back in the house.

"Very funny, Dave." She heard Simon's voice saying.

"Simon?" Jeanette asked. "Why are you not in school."

She gasped as Dave walking in, with Simon sitting on his one hand. He had his foot in a cast and a few bruises.

"What the munk happened?" she asked.

"Language, young lady." Simon chuckled. "Nothing to worry about."

Dave sighed. "We managed to get to school without Alvin and/or Brittany causing to much trouble on the way." Dave told. "We arrive at school, Simon gets out and gets his by a student who slipped with his bike. Both of them broke a foot."

"Ouch." Jeanette said. "Are you okay, Simon?"

"I am, I a-aaah." Simon said, grabbing his foot.

"YOU need to take it easy, Simon." Dave said as he walked over to the couch Jeanette was in and placed him next to her. Jeanette blushed as Simon tried to hop a bit closer to her.

"And you two behave yourself when I'm not in the room." Dave joked.

"Dave, the both of us have a hurt leg and Jeanette has her broken arm." Simon said, reaching over Jeanette to grab a cheese ball. "I don't think that we can do much."

"I'm counting on it." Dave said as he walked out the room. "I'm going to work in my room. If you need anything, just yell."

"Okay, Dave." Both Simon and Jeanette said.

As soon as Dave walked out the room, they both grinned at each other.

"Want to prove him wrong?" Jeanette asked, blinking seductively at Simon.

Simon chuckled as he leaned over.

"I MEAN IT!" Dave yelled from the other room.

They both squeaked, startled. And then they started laughing.

"Work with me." Simon said as he wrapped his arms under her shoulders and pulled her on his lap. Jeanette pushed herself with her good leg, so she could rest her back against Simon's chest. She looked up, gazing in the eyes of her lover.

Simon leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. She giggled and kissed him back, wrappin her good arm around his neck, or at least as good as it was possible.

"So, …" Simon asked, as they broke up the kiss. "How did you find your first snow?"

Jeanette smiled. "Well, let's sum everything up, shall we." Jeanette smiled. "Since the first time I saw snow, I had snow pushed in my face, fell off a tree, got buried in snow, broke my arm, twisted my ankle, had trouble sleeping and now my boyfriend has broken his leg too."

"…soo" Simon grinned. "You had a good time?"

Jeanette smiled. "The best."

**The end**


End file.
